


Sunday After Sunday

by Deastar



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Groundhog Day, M/M, Pining, because it's the cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar
Summary: At first, it seems pretty great, obviously. Who wouldn't want to relive the day they won their third Stanley Cup, their second Conn Smythe?





	Sunday After Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr the day after the 2017 Cup win and I'm just now getting around to reposting it - whoops! Enjoy!

It’s Sunday. Again. 

And then again. And again.

And at first, it seems pretty great, obviously. Who wouldn’t want to relive the day they won their third Stanley Cup, their second Conn Smythe? It’s not even like there’s some bad to go with the good - nobody gets injured in the game, there’s no cost. It’s just… free joy, over and over and over again.

But even though Sid wouldn’t have believed it, it actually does get boring to win the Stanley Cup, if you do it enough times. The first time he has that thought, he has to cross himself and apologize to the hockey gods and, like, the nation of Canada, but… it’s true.

So Sid starts trying to change things. He’s no dummy, he’s seen Groundhog Day. He tries everything. He even, when he gets really fucking desperate, starts trying to lose. But that doesn’t help, either, which… thank God, because it ripped his fucking heart out watching Flower cry and knowing it was his fault. So he stops doing that.

But he tries everything else. Pretty early on, he tries apologizing to P.K. for grinding his head into the ice, because that seems like an obvious one, and it doesn’t make time restart, but it does make Sid feel better, so that change, he keeps. He tries telling Flower that there’s no way Rutherford lets him go, but talking about the contract situation just makes Flower sad, and see above re: making Flower cry, so that’s a no. Sid tries scoring the empty netter himself. He tries playing just poorly enough that he’ll lose the Conn Smythe without them losing the game and the Cup. But that, hilariously, never changes. No matter how badly he plays, he always gets the Conn Smythe. (He also tries yanking the Cup away from Bettman in the middle of his speech - not because he thinks it’ll change anything, but just because it feels good. He ends up doing that one a lot.)

But nothing helps. Nothing changes. Every morning is Sunday morning. And when Sid knows that he’s tried everything, everything that he could bear to wake up to the next morning if it worked, he gives up. After he’s stopped counting the Sundays, after he’s stopped making changes because he thinks they’ll work and started making changes just to feel alive, he skates toward the guys, holding the Cup, and he sees Geno, so purely happy, in a way that Sid has forgotten how to feel, and Sid thinks,  _Fuck it. Tomorrow none of this will have happened anyway._

He doesn’t kiss Geno. It’s not cool to kiss people in front of the cameras who don’t know that all of this will be erased tomorrow, especially Russian dude people. He’s not trying to give Geno a heart attack. But he says, under the sacred weight of the Cup, shared between their hands, “I’ve been in love with you for so long. And I know you have a life, and a family, and I’m not a part of that, and I’m not asking to be. I’m not expecting anything to change. I just wanted you to know.”

And then Sid skates away, because even knowing that none of this will have happened tomorrow, he only has so much courage.

And the next morning, he wakes up, drunk as a skunk, to a text message from Geno saying just  _Come over, have to tell you something_.

And it’s Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are loved!


End file.
